With rapid development of computer technologies and photography technologies, a conventional terminal such as a smartphone or a tablet computer generally has a photographing device, can photograph a picture using the photographing device, and certainly, may also acquire a picture through the Internet to help a user view the picture using the terminal.
However, the conventional terminal generally performs grouping in a manner in which a user creates a directory, or automatically divides groups using simple information such as time points and places. Most pictures photographed using the photographing device are also arranged according to photographing time points, or are arranged according to global positioning system (GPS) place information of photographs in a mobile phone. In this way, a problem that picture grouping and ranking manners are monotonous is caused.